


Top secret（一）

by Kazeiris



Category: MO - Fandom
Genre: Mastumoto Jun, Ohno Satoshi - Freeform, mo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeiris/pseuds/Kazeiris





	Top secret（一）

Top secret  
（一）  
大野智，1980年11月26日出生，日本著名人气组合“岚”的队长，最喜欢的事情是跳舞，曾经说过“我喜欢跳舞，并且有信心一直跳下去”这样的话。  
维基百科果然是个好东西。只要你有点名气名字能够被收录到其中，那么关于你的一切情报都会事无巨细地罗列在百科里。  
大野智没有想到自己的信息在维基百科上被整理得这么清楚而详细，甚至可以精确到出生时间是11月26日的午前九点零七分。  
然而这些情报和数据对现在的他来说不过是一个又一个的陈述句而已。他从来没有想过，自己居然会有一天沦落到要通过维基百科来了解他自己。但是他没有选择，因为这些东西他都忘了。  
他还记得三个星期前，他在阳光的照射下醒来，入目是一片惨白，消毒水的气味熏得他头痛。而他的大脑也和眼前的那片白色一样，空白得让人发慌，他甚至想不起来他自己是谁。当时正好坐在病床边的男人看他醒了一脸的兴奋，一边惊喜地喊着“leader你醒啦”一边手忙脚乱地按铃叫医生进来。  
跟着医生进来的还有另外两个男人，都是一脸的担心。医生检查过之后表示他只是额头上撞到了流了些血，不过伤口不大，愈合后应该不会留下伤口，接下来好好养伤最多一个月就好了。其他几个人都是松一口气的表情，而他却在医生检查完毕准备离开的时候，忽然开口问了句“对不起请问你们是谁”。  
当场所有人的脸色都变了。不过其中一个男人倒是非常冷静地先和医生除了病房说是去讨论一下他的病情，剩下两个人都留在病房里陪他。  
后来那个出去和医生讨论他的病情的男人——哦，他说他叫樱井翔——告诉他只是暂时失去了记忆，说不定过不久就会恢复记忆的。其他的两个男人跟他说了一下“他”的基本情况，包括“他”叫大野智，是组合“岚”的队长，喜欢画画和跳舞，是“岚”的队长和主唱。而关于他头部受伤的原因，三个人只是简单地解释说是因为他工作结束以后凌晨搭车回家的时候车子不小心撞到路边的树上了造成的。看起来关于这个原因他们几个并不愿意多说，好在他也不是爱纠结的人，也没有继续问下去。  
因为他受伤的关系所以他个人的节目和整个组合共同的节目自然是不能继续下去了，只好暂停了几个星期。大野智心里对于因为自己的原因导致节目无法录制这件事感到很抱歉，但是其他三人都坚持让他好好休息什么都不用管，说是反正另一个人也不在团的节目也没法录的leader就好好休息吧。  
大野智过于长的反射弧当时并没有觉得有什么不对，直到他有一次经过自己家附近一家音像店的时候偶然看到自己组合的海报，他才猛然反应过来。  
樱井翔、相叶雅纪或者是二宫和也他都见过，相处了几个星期他已经能把名字和人完全对上号，但是他直到这一瞬间才反应过来，“岚”并不是四个人的组合，而是五个人。  
海报里第五个人的脸显得非常陌生，大野智努力在脑子里搜寻关于这个的信息却很自然地一无所获。他不由得站在海报前仔细又端详了那个男人几眼，试图努力记住那人显得有些特别的浓颜和立体的五官。  
二宫和也说过的另一个不在的人就是他吧？估计他是被什么工作拖住了在忙？  
不知道他的性格怎么样，他该怎么和他相处呢？  
大野智莫名觉得有些紧张。这也是当然的，毕竟现在他的记忆都是后天硬加上去的，以前和这几个人一起度过的十五年变成了一片空白，他多少感觉有些茫然。  
还有，现在想想他怎么觉得其他三个人都在避谈关于这个男人的事情？  
他本来想打电话跟二宫聊一下关于那个男人的事情，但是又觉得要是打过去追问这些问题肯定又会被二宫吐槽想得太多没有好好休息对身体不利，只好作罢。只是他始终觉得哪怕失去记忆了，以后见相处了十五年的像家人一样的团员开口就是一句“你是谁”肯定是相当失礼的，所以他决定自己来想办法了解一下这个从醒过来以后还没有见过的男人。  
他不想混混沌沌地过日子。似乎在潜意识里就有这么一种感觉，他丢失的这段记忆很重要，非常重要。  
他一定要自己找回那些丢失的记忆。

 

“大野さん，我已经把手机拿去修过了，店主说虽然因为撞击手机的一些功能可能已经用不了了，不过里面存储的信息大概都没有丢。”  
名叫川江的助手敲开了他家的大门，把已经修好的手机给了他。  
“啊，谢谢你，麻烦你特意跑一趟了！”大野智接过手机道了谢，手指无意识地抚摸着手机的外壳。  
“不用谢，倒是大野さん病刚好要注意多休息，不要太勉强自己了。”  
“谢谢你关心，我会注意的。”大野智笑着回了一句，然后目送着助手先生转身离开。  
他等助手君的身影消失在街角，这才拿着手机进了自己的房间。  
房间的小桌子上放着一本摊开的日记本。  
他庆幸过去的自己有记日记的习惯，虽然每天也许只有几行字，但是也足够让他拼凑出他过去这么多年的基本的人生轨迹，包括和其他四个人的一些回忆。  
——比如他们约定要一起成为top，在世界范围内刮起暴风雨啦；比如他在06年左右曾经想过退出，但是犹豫了几年还是在岚10周年的时候坚定下来了啦；再比如他们上次合宿约定要一起去拉斯维加斯去纽约啦。  
只是有一样东西他有点在意。  
过去的“他”似乎心里怀揣着一个秘密，这曾经在他的日记本里出现过好几次。而在他出事前的一个星期里，“秘密”这个词在日记里就出现了两次。透过那些文字，他多少能感觉到以前那个“他”无比纠结的心情。  
但是这个秘密究竟是什么呢？他猜不透，所以他想看看手机里有没有什么值得参考的讯息。  
他点开通话记录一栏，最后一通电话显示的是拨出，指向的是一个陌生的电话本里没有的号码，时间是下午的4点21分。他尝试定位了一下，发现是美国纽约的号码，而且是固定电话。  
一无所获，他又点开了邮箱。邮箱里的信息并不多，大概以前的“他”总是定期地清理邮箱，这倒是个好习惯。  
留意到邮箱信件里出现了“松本润”这个名字，他特意点开了信息。  
最后两条信息是他和松本润的，时间是他出事前两天的早上。  
From：大野 智  
To:松本 润へ  
一路顺风❤工作顺利哦！等你回来有件事想跟你说。

From：松本 润  
To:大野 智へ  
谢谢！╰(๑◕ ▽ ◕๑)╯我会努力完成工作尽早回来的！

会用一堆颜文字的男人……意外的有点可爱呢。  
只是，“他”说的要跟松本润说的那件事，会和那个秘密有关系吗？

 

虽然在心里设想过很多次，想过很多种可能性，但是大野智没想到会跟那位传说中的岚的第五位成员以这么平淡的方式见面。  
车祸后一个月，他第一次出现在摄影棚。相叶雅纪一直在观察着他的脸色，几次叮嘱他要是不舒服一定要说。四个人刚进摄影棚，他抬头就看见一个男人正站在一边和staff们讨论着什么，听见他们进来的声音，男人抬起头来，那张标志性的浓颜一下子就吸引了他的注意力。  
他跟staff又说了句什么，然后就向他们这个方向走了过来，走路的时候姿势还有种微妙的扭曲感。  
他走到四个人面前，先是跟樱井翔他们几个交换了一下眼神，最后才把目光投向他。似乎犹豫了一下该怎么开口，男人隔了两秒才喊了声：  
“leader。”  
他不着痕迹地打量着眼前的这个比他矮半个头的男人。  
多日不见的大野智额头上的疤痕已经淡得几乎看不见了，因为一个月没有怎么晒太阳的脸已经又变回到了白面包的状态。他微微咧嘴露出个浅浅的笑容，叫了声“润くん”。  
松本润似乎被他这个突然的称呼吓到了，微微瞪大了眼睛，有些惊讶地看着他。而大野智像是没有看到他忽然变了的表情似的，继续说道：  
“おかえり。”  
松本润愣怔了两秒，笑了，仿佛已经无数次地对他说过这样的话似的，声音温柔地回应：  
“ただいま。”


End file.
